The Dark Side of the Moon
by ShakespeareIsMyMuse
Summary: The dress code for Five-0 stood somewhere between dressy casual and pretty damn lax; but the last thing anyone— Five-0, the Governor, HPD— ever expected to see, was Detective Danny Williams showing up to work like this…


ShakespeareIsMyMuse

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do so solemnly swear that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its affiliates, which includes: any familiar story plots, creation of original characters belonging to the show, cast and crew. Rights, property and ownership belong rightfully and wholly to CBS and its Original Creator: Leonard Freeman (1920-1974), also to reboot creators: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci.**

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do however claim ownership of any unrecognizable characters and the formation of plot(s) that follows. Any invention or similarity of any character or plot line that is seen here after represented really or fictitiously, alive or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**WARNING: ****The following story ****MAY**** cause (possibly uncontrollable) laughter. Read at own risk while having a full bladder or eating (anything) or sipping (any type of) liquids or having (any type of) spill-able liquids near electronic devices.**

*Exhales* I hope that about covers everything. *Cracks Neck* Now, on with the story.

**Enjoy.**

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Summary:**

The dress code for Five-0 stood somewhere between dressy casual and pretty damn lax; but the last thing _**anyone**_— Five-0, the Governor, HPD— ever expected to see, was Detective Danny Williams showing up to work like this…

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Scattered about, close by, but not too close, were some rookie, second, third year and cyber-tech HPD officers that had begun to occupy The Palace's sub-level, first and fourth floor quarters ever since the hostage incident the previous year. Furthermore, it had solved the overcrowding issues the main department had been experiencing in recent years and also had given expanse to the holding and interrogations areas.

Due to the bright location and beautiful landscape it was common to just about always find a dozen or so officers taking their breaks outside.

Amongst the throng, Governor Sam Denning stood along the inner edge of the parking lot, near the front walk, with his back facing The Palace at Aliʻiōlani Hale; which—nowadays— was generally known for housing the headquarters for his special task force, Five-0. His task force's leader, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, stood in front of him as the two men spoke in the midst of the beautiful Hawaiian sunshine.

Denning had been halfway through a sentence in reply to the Commander when he stopped abruptly; the most unusual sight he had ever imagined himself seeing, catching his attention.

"Sir?" Steve asked in curiosity noticing the completely shocked look on the man's face as he leaned more to the right to see around McGarrett's well-built frame. Steve glanced over his own shoulder and had to quickly do a double take before turning completely around. His face now matched that of his boss, the same shocked expression with his jaw slackened.

Walking across the parking lot, toward them, was none other than Detective Danny Williams. In addition to the governor and his partner, Williams had managed to catch the attention of every HPD officer standing around for a coffee break. He had even managed a few inside the building who were nearly hanging out of the large glass windows, all staring in a dumbfounded silence. However, this could have had something to do with how the man was outfitted—which was to the, uh, "_nein_"'_s_.

Yes, aside from a pair of bright purple rubber sandals, the only other piece of material that covered the blonde man was, Steve recognized, a toddler sized Sleeping Beauty decorated bath towel. He only knew because he had, on several occasions, seen Mary wrap Joan in similar ones—Rapunzel — when she carried her back from the beach; or Tinkerbell and her fairy friends' after bath time. The purple towel with the pretty blonde princess in her sparkly pink dress _**just**_ fit around the detective's waist and _**just barely**_ covered…well… _**everything.**_

Holding the towel secure to his waist, Danny stopped in front of his partner and their boss.

"Detective Williams, what…?" Denning began, but just dropped off mid-sentence.

"Uh," Steve uttered. Looking his partner—and his "_attire_" (or lack thereof)—up and down, "should I _even bother_ to ask?" he wondered. Had it just been the two of them, the SEAL _**might have**_ busted out laughing right there on the spot, but here; in front of all of these people? Steve just couldn't, in fact, he wouldn't. As much as he may have enjoyed giving his friend a hard time every now and again, even he wasn't that cruel. So he carefully controlled his expression, forcing himself to stay in _'shock'_ mode.

Danny let out a short sigh, before clearing his throat, "I, uh, would really rather you didn't." There were so many expressions cycling through on the shorter man's face that Steve couldn't tell which one was dominating which.

"Okay," Steve nodded. Meanwhile Denning just stood there looking like a fish out of water.

"I, uh," Danny started again, "I don't have my locker key."

It took Steve less than half a second to realize what Danny meant. Catching his drift, he nodded—still semi-staring at the sight before him—as he walked the ten feet that separated him from his Silverado. Danny knew that Steve kept many things stockpiled in the metal storage box behind the truck's cab; including, but not limited to, extra clothes. Finding one of his duffle bags, Steve walked back over and handed it off to his scantily clad pal.

"Thank you. Excuse me," Danny gave a curt nod as he made his way to The Palace's huge glass front doors.

"Uh huh," Steve mumbled, holding tight to the attempting to escape smirk as the man walked off. Because, seriously…what in the world?

Just as he reached the front doors, both Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua had been on their way out. Each pushing open a door, the island cousins stopped dead in their tracks—conversation ceasing. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed Danny on the other side of the glass.

Pulling a tight lipped smile and giving a single nod Danny said, "Hi, how you doing?" as he walked between the island pair and beelined straight for the second floor stairs. The cousins—each armed with a stunned expression— glanced at one another, before looking back at the detective holding a princess towel around his waist and a black duffle bag in the other.

Steve McGarrett had been doing so well. _**And**_ it would have been a feat that could have been accomplished— _**if**_ the officers inside the building hadn't begun spewing out wolf-whistles and cat calls as Danny Williams walked across the entrance hall and climbed the stairs.

Steve let out a snort, which he quickly stifled with his fist. Oh, yes, it was going to be _**quite a while**_ before, if ever, the New Jersey native lived this one down.

Trying to control her own amusement all Kono managed was, "what…?", but Chin was more coherent and able to form full sentences.

Chin's voice was all business as he spoke, "Uh, Steve?"

"Yeah?" The SEAL answered, having regained control over his facial muscles.

Kono, it seemed, couldn't decide in which direction to look; at her boss wracking his brain for an explanation or at her coworker doing his own version of the 'walk of shame' through The Palace.

"Why is Danny not wearing anything, but a princess towel and flip flops?"

"I…" was all Steve said as he shook his head and shrugged, clearly at a loss for an answer.

"I am certain, Lieutenant Kelly," Denning said, his shock finally wearing off, "that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that very fact. One, which I am sure, Detective Williams will care to share…_some_ day; a _**very long **_time from now."

Steve folded one arm across his chest, pinched the bridge of his nose with the other and let out a quiet chuckle. Honestly? He _**couldn't wait**_ to hear it.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Muse's Notes:**

I know it may not seem like it, due to the content of this story, but Danny_**is**_my favorite character so, before you even ask, the answer is no; I do not know what happened to Danny that caused him to show up at Five-0's headquarters, uh, "dressed" like that. Danny in a pretty princess towel walking across The Palace parking lot was the only scene that popped into my head. And I am fairly certain that this was inspired by the fact that I was watching **Rush Hour 2*** and reading fanfiction last night.

Since the movie was on cable, I found myself reading several fanfiction stories during the commercial breaks to pass the time. One fanfic in particular, **Hawaii Five-0: Ho'okipa**_by A. Rhea King_ is a very well plotted story that I found enjoyable from start to finish and highly recommend that you go check out. I also firmly believe that the remaining inspiration for this story came from the latter half of that story's final chapter. I know I was laughing by the end.

*** For those of you who have never seen Rush Hour 2; there is a scene in the movie where Inspector Lee (Jackie Chan) and Detective Carter (Chris Tucker) are beaten and stripped by the antagonist (the Chinese Triade) and are forced to walk/run—nude— in public back to the Hong Kong Police Department to retrieve a new set of clothes. **

**Though it may sound like a violent movie, it is actually a comedy and I find it to be a pretty hilarious one at that.**

So what do you guys think, what happened to Danno to make his show up, in public, like that? Anyone who wishes, may feel free to either leave their suspicion(s) in a review (as always noted at the end of my stories, completely up to you) or you may PM me and maybe (I haven't decided yet) I will post the best/my favorite explanation(s) as a sort of second (prequel) chapter.

However, what I was truly aiming for was— I hope you all had a good laugh… (unfortunately) at Detective Williams' expense.

Yep, I know, I'm mean.

Why do we all pick on poor Danny? The writers, life, the fanfiction writers, Steve…the list goes on.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

-It is with a light and open heart, along with a great deal of anticipation that you, my reader, enjoy my work, just as with all my writing, it really means a great deal to me.

-Reviews and/or constructive criticism are not required here, but are always welcome.

-Flames are not required nor are they welcome; and while I cannot stop you from posting them, I will warn you, I usually don't take them to heart.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Muse : )


End file.
